


Tiny Explorations

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fairy AU, Friendship/Love, Humor, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Despite it being a well known rule that fairies should stay away from humans, Pidge can't resist exploring a human house.  However, the last thing Pidge expected was to discover that her friend Hunk was about to do the same.





	Tiny Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Voltron Rarepair flash-bang with art for it done by the awesome Palinorous and you can see more of their art at their tumblr: Paliseizy.tumblr.com

The frost was coming in, creeping along blades of grass. Pidge shivered as she felt the chill in the air nip at her wings but she kept flying. In hindsight she should have brought her warmer coat, but it was bulky and would only slow her down.

The row of human houses were just barely coming into view. Pidge strained her eyes as she tried to see through the dark. “Times like this I almost wish I was a moon fairy,” she grumbled. “They'd at least have an easier time seeing.”

The house she picked this time was a large house. She didn’t know much about the human inside, except that judging from all the equipment from the basement window she had to be some kind of scientist.

Pidge landed on the window ledge and smirked. She could already see the computer and it was still on. “Awesome, I’m going to have fun-”

“Pidge?”

She jumped, and nearly fell off the ledge before a pair of hands seized her wrist. With a grunt, she was pulled back up. Her heart beating rapidly, Pidge placed a hand over her chest and she looked up to her rescuer. “Hunk?!”

Hunk’s large dragonfly wings flapped nervously as he looked her over. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Pidge said as she fixed her shirt.

Hunk sighed in relief, but then cast her a suspicious glance as he crossed his arms. “What are you doing here?”

Pidge squirmed and averted her gaze. “Uh...no reason?”

Hunk kept staring. “You’re here to check out the humans' technology again, aren’t you?”

Pidge thought of denying the claim, but it was pointless with Hunk. He could always read her like a book. She pouted as she rubbed her neck. “Alright, fine, yes I am.”

“Pidge,” Hunk scolded, “you know that’s breaking the rules. We’re supposed to stay away from humans.”

“I know, I know but…” A thought then struck her. Gradually, she placed a hand on her hip and used her other hand to jab at Hunk’s chest. “Hold on sec, what are you doing here?”

Hunk’s face paled as his eyes widened and he began to poke his fingertips together. “Um...I followed you?”

“Not buying it,” Pidge said with a raised eyebrow. “You sounded surprised to find me here, and I know I wasn’t being followed.” She stepped closer. “Which likely means you were already here.”

She stared at him. Hunk stared back until he groaned in defeat and tossed his hands up in the air. “Alright, fine, I came here too.”

“To check out the technology,” Pidge asked with a smirk.

Hunk tended to focus more on cooking and baking, but he enjoyed tinkering with human machines as much as she did.

“Yeah,” Hunk said as he looked into the window. “Have you seen the equipment this human has in her kitchen?” She shook his hands. “She has a machine for making pasta, Pidge. PASTA!”

Pidge rolled her eyes, but kept her smirk. “Okay then, let’s go inside and check it out.”

Hunk choked as he shook his hands rapidly. “No, no, no, no! I only came to admire from the window, and there’s no way to get in anyway.”

“Sure there is, you just didn’t look in the right spot,” Pidge said as she took to the air.

“Hey! Pidge, wait!” Hunk quickly caught up to her, but she didn’t bother slowing down as she flew to the front door and landed on the welcome mat.

Hunk panted as he landed next to her. “What are you going to do? Knock?”

Pidge grinned and pointed to the small rectangle that stood before them. “Nope, use the cat door.”

Hunk choked as he nervously stepped back. “B-but that means there’s a cat that leaves here.”

“Relax, I’ve been watching this house for days,” Pidge said as she approached the door. “The cat is out prowling and the owner is down in her lab.”

Hunk frowned. “This human has a lab? Dare I ask why?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Pidge stated as she pushed the door and jumped inside. “You coming or not?”

Hunk chittered, before taking a deep breath and ventured inside. “Alright, but we’re staying for like five minutes. No longer, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Pidge said as she looked around. 

Despite the size of the house, there wasn’t much inside. The human that lived here didn’t seem to do much for decor. Pidge couldn't help thinking that this was odd for a human, normally they liked collecting all sorts of trinkets.

“Kitchen seems to be up to the right,” Pidge instructed as she flew, “I’m heading to the computer in the room on the left. Meet you in a bit.”

“Wait, Pidge,” Hunk stammered, but Pidge ignored him as she flew.

Gleefully, she landed in front of the giant keyboard. “Let’s see what this thing can do,” Pidge said and grunted as she tried to drag the mouse. “Arrg, maybe I should have Hunk help me with this part.”

“PIDGE!” Hunk cried as he soared inside and skidded to a halt as he landed next to her. “We go- we've gotta go now!”

Pidge scowled. “Hunk, I’ve barely started.”

Hunk shook her shoulder. “No, we gotta go! The cat came back early!”

Before Pidge could answer a large yawning cat entered the room. The cat froze as it spotted the fairies. Pidge tried to remain still despite her shaking knees, and ever so slowly the cat began to crouch down on its front paws.

“Nice kitty,” Hunk muttered. 

The cat pounced. Hunk shoved Pidge out of the way, but ended up getting pinned under its massive paws.

“Don’t eat me, don’t eat me,” Hunk begged as the cat bared its fangs.

Fury overtook Pidge as she charged, crashed onto of the cat’s head and yanked hard on its ears. “Get off of him!”

The cat howled, released Hunk and tried to shake Pidge off. She tried to hang on, but she lost her grip as the cat shook. Pidge tumbled through the air until Hunk caught her.

“Thanks,” Pidge said.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Hunk said as the cat jumped at them while he pulled Pidge away.

The cat continued to chase them around the room. They tried to hide behind a pile of books on the coffee table, but the cat only knocked them over to crash to the floor. 

Pidge frantically looked around the area, finally spotting the couch. “Dive, dive,” Pidge declared as she dragged Hunk underneath it.

The two of them clung and hugged tightly as they saw the cat’s claws try to reach them. “Go away, go away,” Hunk muttered as he protectively pulled Pidge back further.

Then, a miracle happened and something dragged the claws back.

“KOVA! Bad cat!”

Heart still racing, Pidge let go of Hunk and poked her head out. 

The woman of the house and scooped the snarling cat up in her arms and she did not look happy. “Look at the mess you made! Honestly!” She stormed out as the cat continued to hiss. “You’re going into cat crate until you calm down and I get your disaster cleaned up!”

She watched the woman vanish and finally Pidge collapsed. “That was close.”

“Too close,” Hunk said as he climbed out. “We have got to go.”

Pidge’s eyes landed on the computer. “But I didn’t-”

“Pidge,” Hunk growled as he loomed over her. “We are going! That lady will be back any minute!”

Pidge pouted, growled as she tugged at her hair. “You’re right, I know, I know.”

Hunk let out the breath of air he’d been holding in and took her hand. “Let’s go home.”

Pidge nodded, giving the computer one last glance before they went to fly out the cat door.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

They flew in silence for several minutes until they landed on the holly bush that was just outside their colony. “I need to catch my breath,” Hunk said as he sat.

“Same,” Pidge said as she sat next to him. “Also, thanks for the rescue.”

Hunk shrugged. “Hey, you'd do the same for me.”

Pidge smiled back and leaned against him. “True, I’m glad you were there.”

Hunk chuckled. “Yeah, you'd totally be cat chow without me.”

Pidge laughed. “Yeah, I’ll pick a different house next time.”

Hunk’s smile faded. “Wait, what next time?”

“So, there you two are!”

Hunk and Pidge jumped, but both instantly relaxed as they saw Lance hovering above them.

“Dude, don’t scare us like that!” Hunk snapped.

Lance placed his hand behind his head as his wings flapped. “Sorry, next time you two go on a date just warn me. I thought you two were in trouble.”

“We were fine-” Pidge cut herself off as the words struck her. “Hold it! DATE?!”

Lance laughed as he waved and flew off. “Have fun you lovebirds.”

“We’re not lovebirds,” Hunk and Pidge said in unison, but then looked to each other and blushed. 

“Suppose it could be worse,” Pidge said.

“Yeah,” Hunk said with a smirk and poked her shoulder. “You could be in a cat’s tummy by now.”

Pidge lightly punched his arm as he laughed.


End file.
